No, Nat (5 times1)
by KillHateAvenge
Summary: 5 times Steve refused to sleep with Natasha and the one time Natasha refused to sleep with him.


Ding! The elevator doors on the communal floor of Stark—no, the Avengers, Tower slid open to reveal an ecstatic billionaire and an annoyed super soldier, still dressed in his signature outfit. The other members of the Avengers were lounging on the sofas, not noticing the two come in.

"Hello? Capsicle's here!" Tony cried triumphantly. "I told you he'd crack!"

Everyone looked over at the pair, and Steve dropped his bags to wave at them with a smile. Tony thumped him on the back, pushing him towards his teammates, earning Tony a playful glare.

"Of course he cracked, Stark. You're the most annoying person in the whole universe." Natasha smirked up at Steve as she walked over, lightly touching his shoulder as a greeting. Tony was unfazed at her mocking remark.

"I take that as a compliment, Red."

"WELCOME, LORD STEVEN, TO THE AVENGERS PALACE!" I think you all know who said, or rather bellowed, that.

"For the last time, Goldilocks, it's a _tower_, not a goddamn palace," Tony didn't hesitate to say.

Bruce motioned for Steve to sit with them, and Steve shot him an appreciative look. At least there was one mature adult in this "palace" of idiots.

Once everyone was settled down onto a couch or beanbag of their choice, Clint began speaking. "So, since Cap finally agreed to live with us, let's play a game… Tony?"

The billionaire grinned in glee and looked like he would start jumping with excitement at any second. "Truth or dare! Natalie, you start. Truth or—"

"Both," Natasha cut him off. "It's about time I kick your asses again."

For a moment Tony and Clint looked scared, but their o-shaped mouths soon morphed into sly grins. Turning their backs away from the group, they conspired with a lot of girlish giggling and whispering. Finally, Tony spun around and coughed loudly in mock seriousness.

"Miss Romanoff, your question is… Who would you bang out of the Avengers?"

Natasha cocked her head and pretended to survey each and every one of the Avengers men. Her gaze landed on a certain handsome golden-haired soldier, and she smirked. "Steve."

At the mention of his name, Steve looked up in surprise, and blushed as he realized what Natasha had just said. Tony was equally as shocked.

"W-w-why? Come on, Red. Don't you want a piece of this?" he smoothed down his shirt.

"Yeah, Nat. How 'bout me? Look at these babies," Clint winked, kissing his biceps.

"Barton, get a room if you're gonna make out with your flimsy arms," Natasha glared. Tony chuckled and nudged his partner in crime. Clint grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"And your dare is… To actually bang Cap." At this, Steve's face turned red with embarrassment and anger. How dare they do this to him, especially since he just agreed to live at the Tower? This was not the welcome he had wanted. With this, Steve stood up and went to get his bags.

"I'm going to my room," he announced. Suddenly, Tony stopped him.

"Come on, stay, Spangles. I haven't given you the card to your floor yet so you can't get in anyways."

Steve growled and flung his stuff onto the floor, irritated by his teammates' immaturity. Clint whispered something in Natasha's ear, and she nodded, putting her Widow face on.

Natasha sauntered over to the fuming captain, and rested her hands on his shoulders, slowly running them down his chest as she looked seductively up at him. Steve's expression of anger melted away into a frown of confusion.

"Steve… Do you want to rock my world, just you and me, in a room…" her hands traveled to his belt buckle and the spy started to unbuckle it, slowly, with her deft fingers.

Steve looked thoroughly unamused as he wriggled out of her grip. "No, Nat. Now give me the damn card before I lock you in your stupid suit forever."

Tony grimaced and threw a card in the soldier's direction, Steve catching it and promptly leaving the site. Natasha was left standing there, wondering what had just happened. No man had ever rejected her advances, be it for a game, in missions or in real life. And Steve had outright said no to her. Natasha smiled as she thought about the captain. He really was something special.

* * *

AN: Sorry I haven't updated Graveyard Goodbyes yet! I just thought of this idea and I felt like writing it so yeah... My first time writing in the style of 5 times+1 so it's probably not the best, oh well. Anyway, hope you like it! I have the ideas already, but if you have any, I would be glad to hear them :)

Alexa


End file.
